


de muestras de afecto

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que se lo dice, Jason no ve a Tim en tres días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	de muestras de afecto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños, la dueña ya lo tenía, pero yo tenía que revisarlo y es doméstico y no tiene mucho sentido, pero como no lo voy a reescribir lo voy a publicar y ya está.

La primera vez que se lo dice, Jason no ve a Tim en tres días. Es un accidente. Podría haberlo seguido perfectamente con una amenaza, pero Jason está cansado y dolorido y en general muy, muy drogado. Tim aún tiene toda su sangre encima y el kit de primeros auxilios está sobre la mesa. Dice algo jodidamente estúpido como que técnicamente Sulu tiene más experiencia que Han Solo, y rompen durante un par de minutos. Después Tim tiene su sangre en la boca y en los dientes y Jason una herida abierta en el hombro, pero se frotan por encima del uniforme como si no les quedase tiempo. Jason se ha acostumbrado a doler. Le gusta recordarse que está allí, incluyo si es a balazos.

—Eso es contraproducente.

Jason asiente sin ganas, se recuesta contra el brazo del sofá y deja que le desinfecte la herida. Parece un buen momento, así que se lo dice. Sonríe de medio lado, le revuelve el pelo. _Te quiero, imbécil,_ y los dedos de Tim se quedan muy quietos, doliendo contra su herida.

—Has perdido mucha sangre.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y no hablan.

 

*

 

Tim se cuela por su ventana y en su cama, Jason sólo gruñe. “¿Sabes qué hora es?”. Son las nueve de la mañana; ni siquiera se ha duchado, hay restos de cristales en su pelo, y hace tres días que no ve a Tim, que se quita las botas de una patada y le ocupa medio colchón.

 

*

 

En cada misión hay un cuchillo bajo su cama.

Se convierte en un ritual. Revisar la habitación, cinta adhesiva y su glock y su cuchillo bajo el colchón. La primera vez que Tim se cuela en su dormitorio en Praga le recibe con el filo metálico contra la garganta, y Tim sonríe y traga saliva despacio, moviendo el cuchillo lo suficiente como para que Jason note la presión del mango contra su mano.

Tim siempre sabe dónde está y Jason aprecia el par de manos extra, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama. Es casi como unas vacaciones.

 

*

La costumbre de invadir edificios de Empresas Wayne no comienza con Tim, pero definitivamente le da un empujón. El despacho de Tim está lleno de carpetas descolocadas y hay una papelera llena de contenedores de comida china debajo del escritorio. Enciende un cigarrillo y se sienta en el borde de la mesa, donde Tim ha apoyado la frente y respira acompasado. Sonríe sosteniendo el filtro entre los dientes, le hunde los dedos en el cabello de la nuca y, cuando Tim no se inmuta, le coloca una grapadora encima de la cabeza.

Escucha un gruñido ahogado contra la superficie de plástico, “te odio”.

—Son las tres, Timothy. Habíamos quedado.

Mueve la cabeza y la grapadora cae a la moqueta sin hacer ruido.

—¿Ya?

La marca de la alfombrilla del ratón le recorre la mitad del rostro, bosteza y se estira en la silla, se afloja aún más la corbata descolocada.

Jason se encoge de hombros y le tiende el cigarrillo encendido. Tim enarca las cejas, pero lo sujeta y se lo lleva a los labios con una mueca de desagrado falso. Da una calada corta, con la piel encendida y los ojos vidriosos del sueño, la camisa arrugada. Jason quiere hacerle cosas ilegales allí mismo.

Separa la silla de la mesa arrastrando las patas, apoya una mano en el hombro de Jason para incorporarse. Cuando se acerca, Jason separa las piernas, sostiene el cigarrillo en el aire demasiado cerca de “no me quemes los informes, llevo toda la tarde trabajando en eso”, y Tim respira sobre su rostro y le muerde el labio inferior. “Te veo en la azotea en quince minutos.”

 

*

 

Jason se queda sin munición, algo suena a roto cuando aterriza sobre el asfalto. Su tobillo, probablemente. Alcanza una granada al tiempo que Tim le agarra del codo y las sirenas se acercan.

—No te puedo dejar solo.

Hace años que no pisa Metrópolis, pero los callejones y escondrijos siguen siendo los mismos. Tim le guía hasta la moto, el motor aún sigue caliente. Su pie se queja en cuanto lo apoya en el suelo, aún más cuando pasa la pierna por encima del asiento y todo su peso queda suspendido. Tim cuadra la mandíbula y no le pregunta. No le pregunta _¿si no llego a encontrarte qué habrías hecho? ¿Volarlos a todos por los aires?_ Y es lo más probable, es un instinto aprendido.

Se aferra a la cintura de Tim mientras la moto arranca.

 

*

 

Cuando llega al piso de Tim hay dos botellas de vino vacías sobre el suelo. “Ha estado Steph aquí, ¿eh?”, y Tim se estira boca arriba sobre la cama, dejando que la cabeza le cuelgue al borde del colchón. Levanta la mano para saludar con el dedo corazón, y Jason se ríe, cuelga la cazadora en la primera silla que encuentra.

—Teníamos que hablar —es lo primero que le dice Tim en cuanto el peso de Jason hunde el colchón.

Se cuela a su lado, apartando almohadones. Es una cama demasiado grande, como casi todos los muebles que Tim no necesita. Su loft es sólo espacio, muebles sin usar y caos ordenado en el suelo y el escritorio. Hay ropa arrugada en la silla, libros fuera de su sitio, tres tazas sobre la mesilla de noche.

—En serio, ¿de qué?

Tim frunce el ceño, le roza la frente con los dedos. “De nada,” y agarra un mechón de pelo fuera de su sitio, “de ti”. Lo dice sin mirarle, pero sus labios se curvan y es una sonrisa ínfima, diminuta, lo que se cuela de Tim cuando está cansado o borracho. Cosas que le queman, que le aprietan en el estómago y duelen de una manera que se olvida que es posible, es el mismo dolor de reír demasiado, el mismo mareo.

—Espero que de cosas buenas.

Tim gruñe en medio de la carcajada, esconde la frente en su cuello.


End file.
